Jennifer's Diary
by ouendanryou
Summary: My first story on . Nothing much to say here. Sorry about the duplicate summary, there is one in the story too. This is my first story here so I don't really know what I'm doing. And I'm probably going to be terrible because this is my first story. This also requires imagination. I'm probably going to place this in the wrong category as well, so if I do, forgive me.


Hello, world! This is going to be my first story on .

It's probably going to be bad as this is my first story here.

This ALSO requires a lot of imagination.

August 18th, 1957 My name is Jennifer. I'm 8 years old, I have blonde hair, blue eyes...and this is my new diary. I'll be writing down my experiences in here, as you know, what you do with a diary. I was at school today, and one of my friends randomly freaked out and ran. I tried to ask him what was wrong, but he had an adrenaline boost so he was too fast for me.  
I looked back and I saw nothing at all. I haven't seen him since, and neither has anyone in the school. It's awkward.  
I have no clue what to think about this incident. I hope he's ok...but what did he see?  
That is what I want to know.  
Anyway, lunch was good today, and I met a new friend. I'll just have to stop thinking about this incident and keep calm. I think I'm gonna take a nap now, thinking about this incident is giving me the chills.

August 19th, 1957 My friend (let's call him Mike) was found shaking in a school locker today. I opened my locker which is big, and I found him. Shaking in there. Looking at pictures of me to comfort himself. I asked him why he ran off, but he wouldn't tell me. He just shivered. I heard my other friend (let's call her Jamie), calling me over. I walked over,  
and when I was back, Mike was gone. What was happening? I don't know, but I want to find out. Still, no one seems to be able to locate him. Why did he do this? What happened?

August 20th, 1957 I went to Jamie's house today to play a board game with her, it was all good and fun.  
School was canceled today so everyone could look for Mike, as he was in the school.  
One thing weird happened today. While I was walking to Jamie's house, I looked over and I saw something pure white. It did not have the shape of a human. I stared at it for a couple of seconds, and thought to myself "It's a baseball." But it couldn't be one, as there was no red on it. Just white. While I was looking at it, suddenly my vision started to get static filled in it, I also saw a tentacle coming up from behind the white...thing. 3 tentacles. I quickly took the adrenaline boost and ran like crazy, not stopping until I got to Jamie's house. I did not tell her about what I saw, as I knew she wouldn't believe me.  
By the time I had got to Jamie's house, all of the static had faded away. It was so weird...  
why did this happen? Could this be what Mike saw? It's hard to believe, but it had to be! I reacted so similarly to him, it was...  
I don't know. I was shaking when I even got to Jamie's house, and she asked me if I was alright. I stopped shaking and muttered "Yes". I hope I'm ok...I felt safer now that I wasn't alone and Jamie was with me. We had a good board game, Jamie won a single game and I won a single game. We would of done a 3rd game, but it was 2 PM. I had to be back home by 2:10 PM, so I went home. I am now avoiding the color white. What was that entity?  
I'm not sure, but I'm hellbent on finding out.  
I'll see if I can locate Mike, as I was always good at seeking.

August 21st, 1957 I found Mike today in a shed at the school.  
I asked him again "Did you see that white entity?" He nodded his head silently. Then a hole appeared in the Shed behind him. It made a noise, so he freaked out and so did I. Then, a tentacle came in front of Mike, grabbed him, and then just like that, they were gone.  
It looked similar to the tentacles I saw the other day while I was walking to Jamie's.  
Suddenly, another tentacle popped out of the hole that had been recently formed. I exclaimed "Shit!" I ran fast, and on the way back, I fell over and passed out. I woke up with blood on my face,  
and no memory of me getting inside this very school. I'm not sure how I got here, so I'm just going to go to the most logical solution: I walked here, like I usually do.  
It might have been something fancy, but I'll never know. I am absolutely shocked. I got up and started walking around. I looked for a clock but I didn't find one. The school was so...empty. Dark. Scary. I found a new teddy bear on the ground on my way out though.  
What was that doing there? I didn't know, and I didn't care. I ran. I didn't wanna be here. On the way out, I felt something grab my leg. I fell over and yelled "Dammit!". I looked behind me but there was nothing there.  
I got up, and looked behind myself again. There was the white entity, tentacles stretched. I didn't get a good look at him,  
because again my vision started to fill with static. I had never ran so fast before in my life to the entrance. The door was locked. "No! Shit!". I looked behind myself, and the white entity was not there. I unlocked the door. Now anyone could get in, but I was happy to be out of there. I saw a bike parked not far away. I jumped on it and rode it as fast as I could. I was desperate to get out of there. While riding, I got a nosebleed.  
"Must be the cold air." I went to the junkyard to get rid of the bike. I set it down nicely next to a dumpster, and ran to my house. I was shaking the whole way, scared. My mother yelled at me for being home late. I knew I couldn't tell her why. She noticed the nosebleed, and asked me about it. I lied and told her I got into a fight at school. I got a spanking. I'm just glad I'm alive...I think.

August 22nd, 1957 I went to school today and it was empty...  
Just flat out empty, like the day I passed out.  
I felt completely hypnotized. I walked inside,  
and I saw a Teddy Bear, stuck to a wall. I grabbed it and pulled it off. This may sound weird, but I collect teddy bears, so it was natural for me to grab it. I wondered how many were in here. I went outside to where we have lunch and there was another teddy bear. I turned around after picking it up, and I saw the white entity. "Shit!" I ran quickly away from him. I continued to scavenge around the dark, empty school, looking for teddy bears.  
3, 4, 5, 6, 7...I had a hard time finding the last one, but as I was scavenging around the school, looking for teddy bears, I had a lot of encounters with the white entity. While trying to find an 8th teddy bear, I saw a piece of paper on one of the boards in the classroom...it had a drawing that resembled the white entity next to the words...It was the white entity. I'm going to write down the words it said. This may not be exact, but it's the most I can remember...

SLENDERMAN This tall faceless man preys mainly on children and young adults. It is dangerous and has numerous powers, such as teleportation,  
(what striked me as odd was I had seen it move without teleportation) mind control, and other abilities. Avoid. Victims are took to unknown locations. The victim will never be found and there will be no traces as to where the victim went.

When I finished reading that, I yelled "Shit!"  
I did NOT want to be took away for eternity.  
I didn't WANT whatever might happen to happen.  
I turned around and there was the entity. I had never screamed so loud in my life. I took the adrenaline boost and quickly found an 8th teddy bear. I picked it up. I didn't feel hypnotized anymore. I realized what I was doing and I ran to the entrance. I was just a few corridors from the entrance. I thought to myself "Yes! Don't stop me now! I'm so close!" I think don't stop me now is what could of gotten me killed. I felt something grab my legs. "Shit!" I looked behind myself and there were 2 tentacles coming from the Slenderman. They had grabbed my legs and were dragging me back to the Slenderman. I tried struggling, but they only tightened more.  
Everything started slowing down. I closed my eyes and started crying. I didn't want to die!  
I had stopped resisting and was just crying.  
I forced myself to open my eyes and I looked behind myself. The Slenderman still had some distance to pull me, so I tried using my hands to break the tentacles grip. All I got was some tentacles grabbing my hands and tightening, rendering my hands useless.  
"Shit!" I yelled. I was approaching the Slenderman now, still being pulled. I couldn't even resist anymore. I was just being pulled, helplessly. I couldn't stop myself.  
I tried squirming my torso, my last source of movement but I doubted it would do anything.  
As expected, tentacles fastened around that too. I was bound by tentacles, I couldn't do ANYTHING. I started crying again. Suddenly,  
I felt the tentacles lightening up on my arms.  
I reached out for a teddy bear which had conveniently been knocked next to me, and threw it at the Slenderman. The tentacles flinched for around 2 seconds, I bet. Whatever. I ran faster then ever to the entrance. I was getting out of that school alive! I looked back once while running to the entrance. There was the Slenderman, moving torwards me.  
"Ha! Whatcha gonna do now?" Some tentacles chased after me but I swiftly dodged them.  
I got out of the school and took a shortcut to my house that was more dangerous but faster,  
I figured the Slenderman would have a harder time following me down this path. I was happy.  
I got home at the time school usually gets out,  
and my mother asked me "How was school today?"  
I looked out my window, saw the Slenderman, and told my mother "It went perfect."

August 23rd, 1957 Slenderman is popping up everywhere I turn.  
No matter where I go, or what I'm doing, he always seems to pop up. It's scaring me, and every time he does, I get an insane adrenaline boost. I swear, I run at least 24 MPH whenever I see Slenderman. But anyway, there was no school today so I decided to go to Mike's house.  
Just for comfort...and memories...and to check on his parents. I knocked on the door.  
No answer. I looked over and I saw a for sale sign. Huh. They must of moved. I decided to go to Jamie's, and I was exceedingly lucky not to encounter Slenderman while heading to Jamie's house. It was nice not encountering him. When I got there, I just went in and played some board games with her and ate some good food. Jamie was my best friend. At 5:00,  
I had to go home. As soon as I stepped outside,  
Slenderman was all in my face. I ran and ran,  
dodging tentacles and keeping my speed up. He teleported in front of me but I ran around him.  
It appears even he can be sidetracked, as I took a shortcut while I was assured he wasn't looking and I didn't see him. I ran through the shortcut, filled with plants, trees, it was basically a forest. It was dark and hard to see in there, but then I felt something wrap itself around my waist. I expected it to be a tentacle coming from the Slenderman, but it was a vine coming from a tree. It lifted me at least 15ft in the air, I thought it was going to kill me. But it just held onto me.  
I was scared that Slenderman would follow my tracks into the forest and find me, being dangled up here. What if he was playing with the situation at the very moment? I tried using my free hands to get the vine off me, but more vines came and wrapped themselves around my arm. I started kicking my legs, but an insane amount of vines just came and wrapped themselves all around my body. At least this wasn't Slenderman, so I kept myself together.  
I bit at the vines with my mouth. Turns out they weren't very strong when it came to teeth,  
so after biting at them a bit I was able to escape their grip. The fall hurt, but I was able to limp back to my house. I'm seriously getting sick of being bound by things, sure it's only happened twice but it's enough to make me mad. I don't like my movement being limited, I want to be free. When I got back to my house, my mother wasn't there, so I played with my toys, made myself a snack and read my book. Then I took a nap. Hope tomorrow is calmer. I'm tired of running from the Slenderman.

August 24th, 1957 I woke up at 8:00 AM today and it was a Saturday, so I just read and played with my toys. At 3:00, I decided to go to Mike's house again. Didn't see the Slenderman anywhere on the way there. I'm glad.  
Even he has trouble keeping track of me. Mike's house looked more...gloomy...dark...then it usually did. I walked inside as the door was unlocked. No one was inside, so I took the perfect oppurtunity to explore, look around.  
I went in Mike's room and I found a little closet that wasn't there before. I opened it and tons of unlocked boxes fell out. I opened a few and one of these few happened to have Mike's diary. I never knew he had one. I opened it and the first entry documented on a everyday life. As I read on, (Mike?'s) handwriting got more shaky and worse. I couldn't even read some of it. I skipped over a lot of the pages and I got to August 23rd,  
1957. I looked at is as awkward, I saw Mike get took by the Slenderman prior to the 23rd.  
This gave me hope that Mike was still out there somewhere. Anyway, the 23rd entry said "Where am I? All I know is I was in my school before a tall entity took me...Why? Everything is weird...I ~~~~d~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"  
That was it. Just him documenting about after the Slenderman took him. The scribbles must have come from something getting him while he was writing. Does the Slenderman kill? I don't know. Anyway, I started reading more entries from recent dates, which included professional drawings of Slenderman, when I saw holes appearing everywhere with noises in the house.  
I knew better because of the events from the shed, and ran. On the way out I looked behind me and I saw a tentacle coming for me. It almost got me, I narrowly jumped out the door just in time and I slammed it shut. It was already night. Had I stayed there that long?  
I felt hypnotized, unable to control myself.  
I walked to a dark forest, it did not resemble the shortcut I took on the 23rd at all. It was terrifying, but I pursued and soon came to a weird looking tree. It had no leaves and I saw a piece of paper on it. It was a badly drawn Slenderman, along with some poorly scribbled words. I think it said "NO NO NO NO".  
I took the paper, I don't know why though.  
It just seemed odd...like I should have it.  
I pursued down the path and soon encountered the Slenderman. As before, I simply ran. And it was very good. I saw a abandoned truck and there was another badly scribbled drawing of Slenderman, like it was done in a hurry to leave behind evidence. I took it, and now had 2 pieces of paper in my pocket. I kept seeing the Slenderman everywhere I turned, but it was normal so I just ran to a house I saw.  
On further investigation I discovered it was a bathroom. I went inside and saw another piece of paper in a empty room with no exits. I left with 3 pages in my pocket and I saw the Slenderman when I got out. I just ran like crazy to some tanks made of hay with some wood supporting them. I found a piece of paper on one. 4 pieces of paper.  
I saw a tentacle come for me but I dodged it by jumping and my feet landed on it.  
I ran and ran until I came to a Blue Tanker.  
There was another piece of paper on it. 5 pieces of paper. All of these pieces of paper had badly scribbled drawings of Slenderman on them. I looked behind myself and I saw the Slenderman, my vision was filling with static. I made a quick jump for my life. If I hadn't, a tentacle or some other fate probably would of got me. At least I dodged that death. I saw a Tunnel on my way down the path, but all I could see in there was static.  
Slenderman must of been in there. I went down the path more and I found some wooden pillars.  
One of them had a piece of paper, so I took it.  
That's 6 pieces of paper. I turned around and I was surrounded by tentacles and the Slenderman. I yelled "God dammit! Why are you doing this?!" The tentacles started closing in quickly, but I made a quick jump and dodged them. I ran down the path and came to some wall, but Slenderman was there so I didn't bother. How did he get around so fast? It must of been that damned teleporting the school mentioned. I saw tentacles chasing me. How many did he have? How were they so long?  
I yelled at him to "Go away!" I kept running until I came to some rocks. There was another piece of paper there. I ran down the path, tentacles chasing me the entire way. I came to another landmark and there was no paper.  
I felt the desire to search for more! I took a shortcut in between the trees and ran back to the wall. The tentacles had stop chasing me, and I felt that it wouldn't be easy to get this last one. The paper stuck out like a sore thumb. When I saw it, I ran and had no idea tentacles were approaching me from behind.  
They grabbed my legs and tightened themselves.  
I started to yell "Shit!" over and over again.  
Finally, I screamed "Help!" I started crying.  
Like when I had been grabbed at the school.  
I reached out my hands to try and crawl away,  
but tentacles went around those. Tentacles were going around my entire body and tightening themselves. I couldn't move. I wanted to move but I couldn't. I tried moving my body in every way I could but I couldn't move. The tentacles had started pulling me to the Slenderman. I started crying, exclaiming "I don't wanna die! Please don't hurt me!"  
I probably had the most innocent look one could ever achieve on my face, and I couldn't stop crying. I was going to die. He was going to take me somewhere, and I was going to die.  
"Please let me go! I don't like this!"  
I begged him to release me, but all I could feel was me continuing to be pulled back.  
I must of looked so pitiful, crying like this.  
There were no signs of release or pity either.  
This made me even more scared. "Stop please! I don't deserve this, what did I do wrong?" Just some of what I said,  
begging for release. I felt something tickling me, but I was so focused on crying and kindly asking him to let me go I didn't even laugh. Then I was right beneath the Slenderman, his head pointed down torwards me. I cried "No! Please don't kill me! I don't want to die!" He lifted me up into the air and I was face-to-face with the Slenderman, not even getting one bit of static in my eyes. I just cried and said "No...please...  
don't do it! Don't hurt me!" His blank, white face just stared at me. I just tried to look as sad and innocent as possible. Crying, helpless, unable to move. I felt myself getting closer to the Slenderman, until I was right to his chest, it seemed like he was hugging me.  
I didn't know what to think. I stopped crying,  
but my eyes still had tears in them. He lifted me back in front of himself. I thought I was going to die, right then and there. He hadn't killed me, which I was greatful of.  
I tried to talk, but I couldn't. The words wouldn't come out for some reason...I wanted to try and ask him "Where's Mike?" But I didn't think I'd get a response. We just stared at each other, my eyes filled with tears. I didn't know where this was going.  
Suddenly, my vision started to fill with static again. I tried shutting my eyes but I couldn't. I let out a whimper and passed out.

August, ? ?  
I don't actually know when I'm writing this.  
I woke up in a cage in a dark, unknown place.  
I figured I had been took here by the Slenderman. I heard some whimpers that sounded like they came from children, but for the most part it was just pure silence. My legs were in chains attached to a part of the cage. I muttered "God dammit! Why must it be so hard?  
Why must he chase me? I have no idea what's going to happen, but I'm glad I'm not dead."  
I'll name where I was took Slenderland.  
I found a small jar of acid outside of the cage. I thought I was going to be killed with the jar of acid. I tried to reach out for it,  
but I could not get it. I had to find a different way to achieve the jar and use it to dissolve the weak chains. I found a stick not far from the cage, and I used that to push the jar closer to myself. I then grabbed it and poured a small drop on one of the chains. It dissolved, and one of my legs was free.  
I repeated the same with the other weak chain,  
and it dissolved. Nice. Now I had to get out of the cage. I used the stick to pick the lock.  
Don't ask why, but Jamie taught me how to professionally pick locks. I took a deep breath and silently opened the cage door. It couldn't be this easy, could it? There had to be more up ahead. I started walking around the land. The grass was pure gray, as if though it were dead. The sky and the world around me was gray. I found a shed while I was walking and I went inside. Inside, there was a red bow, some crystals, and a sliced tentacle that clearly came from the Slenderman. It was strange, but upon further investigation I found a elegant teddy bear. It was so beautiful I don't know how to explain it. Just imagine it as the most beautiful teddy bear you've ever came across. I wanted to take it, but I realized that might alert the Slenderman so I stopped myself and left the shed. Farther down the grass, I saw a pathway that led to a corridor. It was the best idea, as I wasn't going to escape any other way. I walked down the corridor and shut the door behind me silently. As I walked down the corridor, some holes appeared in the wall, so I darted to the exit but it wouldn't open. Went to where I entered the corridor and it would not open.  
I quietly said "Shit!" I didn't bring anything for picking locks with me, so that wasn't an option. Black tentacles came from the holes in the wall and came for me. I swiftly dodged one and ran to the exit. I tried pounding on it but it would not break. Tentacles approaching me, I tried to jump over them but it grabbed my waist during the jump. "Shit!" More tentacles wrapped themselves around me, keeping me on the ground. I tried kicking and struggling in everyway I could,  
but the tentacles only tightened more. Damn.  
I quietly said to myself "Help." I thought it was foolish, who would help me? I heard some noises outside, and then started to feel stronger. I said "I'm not going down without a fight!" I shaked the tentacles off of me and kicked down the exit. Then I ran, I had a lot of land to travel before I was out of here for sure. Tentacles out of sight, I safely assured myself I could walk again. As I walked,  
I saw a child in a cage. He shaked on the bars and asked me "How did you escape?". He had black hair, a red shirt, green eyes and blue pants. He was skinny and his hair went down on his forehead. The boy then asked me "Are you working for that...thing?" I told him "No,  
and I've just came from a hell of a chase thank you very much." His legs weren't in chains, as I guess Slenderman had figured I'm pretty damn good at getting myself out of bad situations and I'm very agile, always having a plan. I let him out of his cage I told him "Don't follow me, but don't go down that corridor." I then pointed to the corridor where I had been assaulted by tentacles.  
He nodded. I saw the Slenderman in the distance when I looked behind myself and yelled "Shit!  
He's right there! Run!" We both took off in separate directions. This was bad. Slenderman now knew I had escaped, and I knew he would be coming after me. He'd probably go for the boy I just freed first though as he seemed like an easier target. Sure enough, I was right. While running, I heard the boy scream,  
and then it was just silence. I ran through the gray land until Slenderman teleported in front of me. I ran in a different direction to the side and while running, I saw green grass.  
I had to watch out for his tentacles, as I was sure if I was caught he was going to kill me right then and there if he got the chance.  
Unexpectedly, he teleported in front of me and tried to bond my legs with his tentacles but I was able to jump to the side just in time. Tons of tentacles were chasing after me.  
I was just a tiny bit faster then them, letting me outrun them. Someone however jumped in front of me and knocked me unconcious using a baseball bat. They were wearing a red mask and completely black clothing, so I could not identify the person who attacked me. I woke up shortly after that and Slenderman was fastening tentacles around me probably to carry me somewhere. The masked person was gone, and the tentacles again made me completely helpless.  
I tried struggling, but it was no use. I was surprised Slenderman wasn't just killing me right there as soon as he had me in the position I was in. What did he want from me?  
The tentacles had became rather loose, probably because stronger tentacles required more enegry. He probably thought I was still unconcious, so I decided to try and escape his grip. I was able to push some of the tentacles away, and then I ran, didn't look back. I was faster then usual, going at least 28 MPH. The masked thing was there again...was it human? It looked human, and it was chasing after me but he had no chance considering how fast I was going. Slenderman teleported in front of me,  
so I made a quick jump to the right. I ran until I got to the green grass. I looked behind myself and nothing was there, so I walked and I found a closet, just laying on the road. I opened it up and it was empty, so I went inside, shut the closet door and remained motionless inside. I could wait and get some enegry back so if I had to run again I'd be able to. While laying there, I heard a lot of dogs running, and barking. This must mean the Slenderman or some other threat must be close. The pack was heading away from Slenderland, so something had to be after them.  
My muscles tensed up and I remained completely silent. I dared not look out of the closet, as that would blow my cover if there was any threat there. After about 5 minutes, there was nothing but silence. I slowly opened the closet door, and looked around. Nothing in sight. I got up and started walking back home.  
I had just escaped horror. Slenderman would be angry at me, evading him like this. I got home, and my mother shouted at me not to go adventuring for too long, not coming home.  
I asked her "What day is it today?" and she replied "What kind of question is that? If you payed attention you'd know, I hope you grow up with some good intelligence in your brain." My dad was home, so I went to go see him. He was sitting in our living room which had a wooden floor, a comfortable couch, and a box of books and toys. There was also a fireplace. I sat down next to my dad, and asked him what day it was. He said "I don't know what day it is." This had me worried. Was he a victim of the Slenderman too? Probably not, as he isn't a kid but it did worry me.  
After a quick talk, I read a book and went to bed.

August 27th, 1957 I learned today that I had been unconscious for 2 days, Slenderman had held me captive for that long. I was sure he didn't want to leave hard evidence of his existence. I went to school today, and everything was normal.  
Biology class went well, Art was fun, and everything just went well. No one asked why there had been no school even on days there should have been. I decided to ask my Biology teacher about the day I encountered the Slenderman in this very school after class, I had 10 minutes to kill before my next class started. When everyone left and was out of hearing range, I went up to my Biology teacher,  
Zack. He had gray hair, a silver beard, brown eyes, white skin and he was wearing a white and brown coat, and red shorts. I asked him "Why was school out for 2 days? I just don't understand why it needed to be closed for an extended amount of time." Zack replied "It is business to be kept out of the ears of children." I told him "Oh really? Well, I think I know why. I was up here on one of the days it was closed. It was dark, gloomy, abandoned and I was being chased by the Slenderman." Zack laughed and said "What? The Slenderman? Bahaha! What kind of imaginary creature is that?" I glared at him. "Don't deny it. On one of the boards, which happened to be in your classroom, I saw a drawing of the Slenderman. Don't be dumb. He even chased me through the school and if it weren't for some plan I don't even know how it worked,  
he probably would of killed me." Zack was silent for a while. I broke the silence.  
"I think it was closed due to issues with the Slenderman! I even saw Mike get taken by the Slenderman and then he vanished to some unknown location. Might of been where I was took, but who cares about that? The point is,  
Mike could be dead right now and the Slenderman is CLEARLY an issue right now. Zack muttered "So, you're a victim? I'll tell you one thing,  
don't go spreading him around. Don't let people know he's out there, or he'll be even more angry at you and kill you most likely."  
"Uh, yeah? I've had some pretty damn close calls with him!" "That was the issue. Nobody was supposed to find out though. Don't be afraid Jennifer. I can't tell you why but know this; I choose to forget. Try to find comfort in that fact. You could be the final hope, to put things right." "Wait...do you mean?"  
"Evading him with your close calls...this may mean you have the strength and knowledge to outsmart him. This gives you an advantage.  
The Slenderman is only choosing to have mercy on you. I was a victim of him when I was a kid,  
but I chose to forget about him. Whenever I saw him, I did not show emotion. I was not afraid of him. That was my advantage, and that was what kept me safe. It's only a matter of time before he runs out of mercy. He will attack aggressively if you spread word. He has the ability to control you and everyone."  
"Does that explain why I felt hypnotized when coming here?" Silence again. "I don't see how I could even stand a chance against a teleporting not human...thing." I was trying my hardest not to offend the Slenderman. I don't know if that would anger him and cause him to attack agressively, but I did not want to find out. Zack told me "Slenderman is not immune to death. Go to a store, buy a Hunting Knife, and you will be stronger. You can trimuph against the Slenderman. I see it in you, with the brains you have and your young body, you might be able to get him to leave you alone even though you have shown fear and desperation to get away from him. Tell no one we met, and hurry off to your next class, child."  
"Zack..." "Don't worry about me. I triumphed by not fearing him, I triumphed against him.  
And I believe you can do the same. Go now."  
That night, I went home and Zack had been reported missing. I was now worried by him helping me, the Slenderman was angry at him.  
I could only hope I saw him tomorrow. It is quite a struggle, facing the Slenderman. I bought a Hunting Knife after school at a Weapon Store. I now believed in myself. I was not going to let him torment me for eternity. I found comfort in the fact that my Biology teacher was a victim, and I found comfort in the fact that he went missing for helping me most likely. That let me know, don't tell anyone what you know about the Slenderman. Lie. It's worth having life rather then death.

August 28th, 1957 I woke up early, I got some breakfast. Then the school bus came, and I brought my Hunting Knife with me. I kept it hidden though. Professor Zack was still missing, I wondered where he was, what he was doing...Various weird things happened today, but what really caught my attention during recess, was a tree...It had a symbol painted on it, it was red and, and it was a circle with an X crossing it out...could this be the anti-Slenderman? I stared at it for a while, until it was time to go back to class.  
At lunch, I could felt something digging into my arm, so I looked down, and there was nothing there, but the pain had stopped and that symbol on the tree was there...I had to get this washed off before anyone saw it, or I would be in trouble. I went to the bathroom,  
and washed my arm. It was still there, so I washed it for about 10 minutes until I gave up.  
Only a little bit of it had washed off, how was I going to get this off? I went back to lunch and during lunch, I could feel my arm becoming numb. I looked down and the symbol was gone.  
Relief. Anyways, the rest of the day was completely normal. He didn't have me yet,  
so what's the point of the symbol? Damn, I was getting desperate. It was absolute torture.  
After school, I took a walk back to where I had been taken, Slenderland. All the traces of it were completely gone. There was nothing but normal green grass and a backyard with a few slides in it. What had happened? Had I taken a wrong route? No, this is exactly the way I remember it. So how could such a thing happen?  
The closet that I hid in the day I was taken was still there, so this had to be it. But it wasn't. Why? I turned around and the sun was going down, I decided this would be a good time to seek the Slenderman and somehow fight him...tell him to go away...I walked to the forest I was taken at, and by that time it was night time. I was ready. I walked into the forest and started to look around. Just normal roaming, nothing to see. I walked around for at least what seemed like an hour, but it was only about 4 minutes. I sighed, and decided I wasn't going to see him today. As I walked back towards the entrance, I decided to wait in a clearing to see if he would appear then.  
I grabbed my knife from my pocket and tightly held it, looking around. I felt cold breathing on my neck. I turned around and I was face to face with the damned thing. I quickly jumped back, and stared at him. We were just staring at each other...then I decided to head-on charge him which was not a good idea, as he could've killed me right there. 2 tentacles grabbed my feet but I was able to shove them off, and I jumped up, lunging at the Slenderman with my knife. It landed dead in his forehead,  
and I jumped back off of him and pulled it out.  
He had fallen over, but he teleported himself back up. Then, snap, I blinked and he was gone.  
I looked around myself, I started shaking.  
I decided to yell "Come out you scaredy cat!"  
He wasn't showing up anywhere, at least I thought. Looking around, I eventually spotted him, his tentacles looked...sharper, like they could impale someone. What had I done? Rather then attempting to disarm me, they flew at me quickly and they aimed for general body organs.  
I rolled to the side and stabbed one of them,  
black liquid shot out of it. Could of been anything, really, blood, goo, blackberry juice,  
(though I doubt it was Blackberry Juice). Yeah, you get the point. It flew back and it was shaking a little when it was done. 3 more came at me but I was able to get behind a tree.  
I heard them drilling into the wood, and then squirming. I took the opportunity to cut them,  
and like the other one, black liquid shot out.  
I heard something heavy fall from the sky. I looked up and it was a giant rock! It was going to fall on me, so I jumped towards the Slenderman. As usual, tentacles. Sharp ones.  
I ducked and slid across the ground, then I stabbed one of his legs. Black liquid shot out from it and the next thing I knew, the Slenderman had teleported to the other side of the clearing. I smiled, his tentacles were violently shaking, just about all of them coming out from his back. Large rocks were falling from the sky again, so I ran around.  
Tentacles shot at me, so now not only did I have to avoid rocks that came from who knows where, I had to avoid tentacles as sharp as swords from the time Samurais were a huge part of Asia. One of them slid past my leg and cut it a little. I started bleeding, and I made my way towards the Slenderman during the mass amount of rocks falling. I was able to get close enough, and I lunged at him. I must of stabbed him at least 8 times before he teleported away. He was covered in the black liquid. It looked like all of him was shaking.  
Every part of him, like he was extremely angry.  
I saw him shoot ALL of his tentacles at me. Completely covering the area. I mean all of them, I didn't have time to count but there were probably 9-15. They were going extremely fast, but luckily my reflexes kicked in and I jumped at the right time. I landed on 3 of them, and boy did it look like they were in extreme pain. I yelled "Give it up, Slenderman! I'm not as weak as I look!" As soon as I said that, he disappeared. No trace of him or any black goo. I smiled, and started to walk back to the entrance of the forest so I could leave. I looked behind myself, no sign of the Slenderman. I smiled and turned around.  
And I couldn't believe what I saw. He was right there. Covered in the black goo from earlier. I stabbed him and ran. While running,  
I was sobbing a little and I screamed at him "God dammit, I told you, I'M TOO TOUGH FOR YOU!  
GO AWAY!" He teleported in front of me while I was running and damn, he was not giving up.  
I then blacked out.

August, ? ?  
I woke up. I was surprised. But I didn't know where I was...I was surrounded by metal, and heck I was even walking on metal. I had no choice but to pursue the metal corridor.  
I came to the end of it and it was just a big dark pit...I couldn't see much. I went back through the corridor and it was only a dead end. I went back to the pit. Was it bottomless?  
I sighed and decided I had no choice but to jump in. Was this it for me? There was no other way to go...With so many thoughts rushing through my head, I made up my mind, took a deep breath and leaped into the pit. It was scary, yes, but entertaining as well. My heart was pounding, and all I could do was fall down. Suddenly, some lights came on and I began to fall much slower then normal, like I was gently being placed down on my bed.  
It felt like I fell for hours, but it was only about 3 minutes. I finally landed on a platform safely, it was red and it had the symbol from earlier on it...circle with an X crossing it out. I explored a little bit and then I looked down. TENTACLES. Millions of black tentacles in the drop below me. I backed away as one came after me, but it followed me on to the platform. I checked if I had my knife, and it was indeed with me so I stabbed at it. It wasn't going away. I tried to evade it in every way I could. I finally put my knife back into my pocket and looked up. There was the bastard, Slenderman, floating right there.  
I screamed at him "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?  
I'M NOT A TOY! STOP IT!" He just floated right there, didn't even flinch the bastard. Eventually, more tentacles came on to the platform and they grabbed me. More fastened themselves around me. I was now being lifted into the air, completely helpless. I sobbed quite a bit. What was going to happen to me now? Memories flashed around me, and I closed my eyes and just waited for my death to arrive. But it wasn't coming. I sat there and sat there, but nothing happened. Until suddenly, thousands of voices started echoing in my head. "Go! You can do it! Get up!" I kept my eyes closed and listened closely.  
Children's faces popping up one by one saying stuff like "I don't know who you are, but you must avenge us!" "You can do it! There's no one to stop you!" "You're the last hope! Get up!"  
"He's not that strong! Do it! Get him!"  
"He's not that tough! Even he took a while chasing me! Get up!" "Do it! Come on Jennifer,  
avenge us!" "There's no stopping you now!"  
"Beat that thing, make it feel shame for what it's done!" "There's no doubt that you can do it!" "Make it die a slow painful death!" "You don't deserve this! None of us did!"  
Then I saw Zack, my Biology teacher.  
"I gave you the strength you needed to come this far. DON'T LET ME DOWN NOW!"  
During this process, I felt lots of energy building up in my body. Then after a lot more children popped up, I saw Mike. "No one will ever find me...If you don't do something! End him! This is no time for a nap! Save us all!  
GET UP!" I felt a lot of energy in my body now,  
I felt insanely powerful. I opened my eyes and saw the Slenderman near me, close enough to breath on me. I struggled as much as I could.  
The tentacles broke eventually, and then I hit the Slenderman right in the head. Except my punch was much stronger, I packed quite a bit more then usual. I fell into the pit of the tentacles, and it became dark. I couldn't see anything. Then I suddenly started shooting up.  
I saw the Slenderman shaking terribly, angry that I had evaded him again. There's nothing to stop me now. I was getting happier by the second, but then Slenderman charged at me and me and him were in the sky. I had got my knife back, so I pulled that out and now I could just hover in the sky, ready to face this demon.  
I knew he wouldn't go easy. I had to do this.  
Now. Floating in the sky, I flew torwards him and used my knife. He attacked me, I dodged and attacked him. A lot of this ensued. Then he started to fly quite a bit away from me. I faced him in the distance. There were asteroids coming at me from the Slenderman, but I was able to just barely kick them back at him. Damn, I was ready to do this. I felt so much energy in me, I wasn't stopping. He flew up torwards me again, except this time there was a lot more coming after me. I dodged perfectly and keep stabbing him. He was soon covered in the black liquid. I imagined how he was doing on staying alive right now. He didn't have much left. I yelled "DIE AND GO TO HELL YOU TALL IDIOT!" Then I flew at him and stabbed him right in his forehead, I put the knife in as far as I could. Then I kicked myself off of him and dug my knife into his heart. I slid the knife up a little bit so it cut more of him, and kicked myself off of him once more. His stuff stopped flying at me. It looked like he was woren out. I thought I had done it but then he shook himself and we went into outer space. He then somehow threw the moon at me. With all of my strength, I pushed it back somehow, I never knew I had it in me.  
Then he shot it back at me again, except this time much more powerfully. I was slowly throwing it back at him, trying my best.  
Eventually I heard the voices again. "GO!  
YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!" "DO IT! GET THAT THING!"  
"WE HAVE BEEN AVENGED! HOW ARE WE EVER GOING TO THANK YOU?" Then I heard Mike "THIS IS IT!  
RUIN HIM! BANISH HIM FROM PLANET EARTH!"  
I threw it right back at the Slenderman, and it hit him dead center. He clearly wasn't ready for it. I saw nothing but an explosion.  
Everything when white, and then I opened my eyes. I saw Slenderman's pure white black liquid covered head. Many remains of him were scattered across the moon which were now in it's normal place. I then appeared in the clearing of the forest. It was my greatest triumph. I had done it. I ran home with the biggest smile on my face. Zack had been found,  
Mike had been found, many children who had gone missing were found that day. I smiled,  
and that, is how I killed the Slenderman. At least I think I did. He may return some day,  
he is indeed one tricky fellow. I'm just glad I got him off of me. I didn't have to worry anymore. I was extremely happy. I have NO idea how to describe how I felt, I was just so happy. I could finally rest. I didn't have to run everyday. I saved lives. I'm a true hero. I will live on to tell the tale. I am a true force. The very knife that saved me will be kept as a part of history. I am a goddess.


End file.
